The Bensons
The Bensons are the secondary antagonists of Pixar's 21st feature-length animated film Toy Story 4. They are a group of ventriloquist dummies that reside in the antiques shop. They are commanded by Gabby Gabby. They were all voiced by , who also played another Toy Story villain The Cleric in Toy Story That Time Forgot. Biographies At some point in the past, Gabby Gabby befriended the Bensons and with their help took control of the Second Chance antique shop. During the events of the film, Woody and Forky are spotted by a Benson while they were searching the store for Bo Peep. Gabby Gabby introduces the Benson to them and ordered him to lift the toys into her stroller after she noticed Woody's pull-string. More Bensons soon appeared when Gabby made known her intention to take Woody's voice box for herself and gave chase when Woody and Forky tried to escape. One of the Bensons managed grab Forky before a girl named Harmony entered the shop and took Woody to a nearby playground, leaving Forky held captive by the Bensons. Woody decides to save him with the help of Buzz, Bo (whom he met), Giggle McDimples, Ducky and Bunny and Duke Caboom. However, they fail and no one wants to return except Woody. Then after he argued with Bo and his friends, Woody goes back to get Forky alone. He then encounters Gabby Gabby with the dummies and the doll arranges with Woody to give her his voice box in exchange for Forky. Woody manages to recover Forky and decides to leave the store. But Forky observes Gabby Gabby being rejected by the girl who was her only motivation to get Woody's voice box to play with her. Woody then tells Forky to bring the RV near the carousel while he convinces Gabby to come with them what she accepts. Together, with the help of Bo and her friends they leave the antique shop and the first Benson pushes the stroller with Woody and Gabby Gabby in it. But on leaving, the stroller hits a fairground barrier and falls to the ground. A lady runs to straighten it and discovers Benson inside, which makes her scream in fear. The Bensons were never again and it's unknown if the Benson in the stroller was brought back to the antique shop. Appearance The Bensons all look the same. They wear black suits with black bowties and black shoes. However, one of them does wear a red bowtie instead. Gallery Toy Story 4 - Gabby Gabby.jpg|Film poster with Gabby Gabby and two of the dummies Gabby Gabby 01.png|Woody and Forky meets Gabby Gabby and Benson bensons.jpg benson.JPG|The Bensons encircling Woody and Forky benson 2.JPG|Gabby Gabby and the Bensons, trading with Woody benson 3.JPG|Benson sews Woody's back benson 4.JPG|Benson helps Woody and his friends to escape benson 5.JPG|Benson found in the stroller by a lady Trivia *It is possible that the reason for which the Bensons cannot talk is because they are ventriloquist dummies and thus can only talk if a ventriloquist uses them to speak "through" them, aside that there are other toys in the Toy Story universe which cannot talk despite not being ventriloquist dummies. **Despite this, they can briefly be heard making a grunting sound during parts in the film. Also, they can apparently communicate to Gabby Gabby by whispering in her ear, which might explain how she was able to befriend them. *The idea of a ventriloquist dummy character was inspired by the original concept of Woody, who was originally designed to be a dummy before being changed to a pull-string cowboy doll by the suggestion of the late Bud Luckey. *They give a striking resemblance to Slappy from the Goosebumps books and related adaptations. Unlike Slappy, who is downright evil, The Bensons were not evil and redeemed themselves despite their appearances. *The fact is that only the dummy wearing a red bow tie instead of a black bow tie is named "Benson" in the film. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Category:Partners in Crime Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Genderless Category:Conspirators Category:Amoral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hostile Species Category:Teams Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil